Chicken Soup
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Prompt fic. How about a prompt of Bakugo catching a bad cold for like the first time in his life and Todoroki trying to take care of him. But cold meds make Bakugo a whiny difficult child.


**Chicken Soup**

_Summary: Prompt fic. How about a prompt of Bakugo catching a bad cold for like the first time in his life and Todoroki trying to take care of him. But cold meds make Bakugo a whiny difficult child._

_Author's Note: I literally couldn't think of a title for this one but oh my god the thought of Bakugou just having refusing to play nice (even though that is totally him) count me in. So somehow, I managed to turn this into something completely different than my original plan for it because well Bakugou is Bakugou so I decided to go a different route. This is mostly from Bakugou's centric/point of view._

_Warnings: BAKUGOU! HE IS HIS OWN WARNING. _

**Chicken Soup**

The minute that he woke up, Bakugou knew something was wrong with him. His head pounded within his skull, his nose was running and every breath he took made him wheeze. His entire body ached as he shuffled on the bed. A round of coughs ripped through him as he took another breath, his throat getting more irritated with each cough. His eyes watered as he attempted to catch his breath between wheezes and coughs.

Snatching up the water bottle that was on his bed side table, he took a large swig. The water felt good against the heat of his throat. In short terms, he felt like absolute shit. He looked over at the time, a string of curses coming out once it read: 10:52 am.

Throwing the covers off of him, he stumbled out of bed and rushed over to his closest. He pulled off his sweating clothes and threw them into his hamper. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and pulled the fabric over his sore body. His muscles screamed in protest as he forced his way towards the door. As he grabbed the handle, he let out a rough sneeze, wincing as the force hurt his throat. His lungs burning as he forced himself to leave the room and his body swayed with every step that he took.

A string of coughs erupted from his throat as he finally made it to the common room. A few of his classmates were already sitting the lounge, talking amongst themselves as he braced himself on the wall. Midoriya, Shinsou, and Todoroki looked over to him. Todoroki's face was etched in concern as he jumped up from his spot and rushed over to the coughing blonde.

Bakugou almost let out a sigh of relief as he felt the cold hand of Todoroki's right side slide up under his bangs and fall onto his forehead. "Katsuki, you're burning up. We need to get you to Recovery Girl." Todoroki muttered, moving around Bakugou and placing his hands on the older boy's sides.

Bakugou scoffed, pushing Todoroki with his shoulder. "No, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't Katsuki. You're sick." Todoroki gave a defeated sigh. He placed his hands back onto Bakugou's sides and forced the Explosion Quirk user to stand back up. "At least go lay back in bed. You need to rest."

Bakugou went to resist but the look on Todoroki's face along caused him to grumble and agree. He allowed himself to lean against Todoroki's right side as the younger teen started to guide him back towards his room. Basking in the coldness that radiated off of him, Bakugou couldn't help but feel the relief of the cool skin against his own.

It only took a few moments before Todoroki was pushing his dorm room door open. The dual haired boy didn't say anything as he manuevered the sick teen back onto the bed. Todoroki softly smiled as Bakugou grumbled again about being fine as he pulled the sheet over his boyfriend's body. "Just lay here, I'll be right back." He whispered. Bakugou only growled as Todoroki turned on his heel and left the room.

A shiver raced up Bakugou's spine, forcing his body to shake from the sudden movement. Another round of coughs left him as he pulled the sheet under his chin and barrowed into the bed. His eyes slipped shut and he was sent into a dreamless sleep.

x

He wasn't sure how long he had slept for before he felt a hand shaking him out of his slumber. Cracking his eyes open and blinking out the blurriness of sleep, Todoroki came into his line of vision. The younger teen smiled down at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, take this for me. You are showing signs of having a cold. You need to take medicine as soon as possible so it doesn't get worse." The dual haired teen muttered, motioning for Bakugou to sit up.

"I've never had a cold in my life. I don't get colds." Bakugou retorted but complying as he allowed Todoroki to help him sit up.

Todoroki kept his face blank as he placed the medicine in the blonde's hand and a glass of water occupied his other. Bakugou eyed the pills sitting in his palm. "I don't care if you haven't had one before. Everyone gets a cold sometime in their life. Even me. So take the medicine. The faster you get the feeling better, the faster you can return to training." Todoroki stated, eyeing the older teen until Bakugou gave in and threw the pills into his mouth. The younger teen smiled as he handed the glass of water over to him. Bakugou mumbled underneath his breath as he took a swig from the water. Todoroki took a hold of the glass again and placed it on Bakugou's bed side table. "Just rest now, Katsuki. I know you think you are fine but you need to rest." Todoroki said, knowing that Bakugou was going to fight against it.

Bakugou laid on his stomach, groaning as a wave of nausea hit him from the pills going down his throat. Todoroki sighed softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed soft circles into Bakugou's lower back. "This is terrible." Bakugou finally admitted. "I don't get colds. Why is this happening to me?" He said, his voice muffled from shoving his face into his pillow.

"Go ahead and rest up some more. I'm going to go get you something to eat." Todoroki muttered, running his fingers through the blonde hair. "I won't be long. You might get sleepy from the medicine."

Bakugou didn't say anything as he felt the weight of Todoroki's body leave the bed. He didn't catch what Todoroki had said as his eyes slipped shut again. He wsa beyond exhausted. He had never felt this tired in his life. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

x

When he woke up again, an hour and half had passed. He sat up slowly, reaching over and grabbing a napkin to wipe his runny nose. Bakugou left out a rough sneeze, dropping the tissue to the floor. A string of curses left his mouth as he leaned over and grabbed the tissue before throwing it into the garbage can next to his desk.

A small knock on the door caught his attention and the door opened to reveal Todoroki with a tray with a bowl on it. Todoroki smiled at him, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You feeling any better, Katsuki?" He questioned as Bakugou fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"I'm fine, Shoto. I keep telling you I'm fine." Bakugou snapped, looking over to Todoroki.

Todoroki shuffled on his feet for a moment before motioning at the tray. "I brought you some soup. I thought it might be easy on your stomach and help with your throat." Todoroki stated, going to hand the tray over.

Bakugou growled, throwing his hand up without watching what he was doing. "I don't need no stupid ass soup. I'm fine. Why can't you see that?" A gasp left Todoroki, forcing Bakugou to look back up at him. His eyes widened once he saw the bowl fall to the floor. Todoroki's entire front and half of his face was now covered in soup, noodles, and little pieces of chicken. A few pieces of vegetables were sitting on his clothes and the floor. "Shoto-"

"It's okay. Um, I'll just leave you alone." Todoroki muttered, hiding his eyes behind his hair. The younger teen rushed out of the room before Bakugou could say anything else to him.

Bakugou huffed as he looked down at the ground to where the tray, bowl, and spoon were sitting. He sighed, kneeling down to pick up the fallen objects.

x

An hour had passed as Bakugou lounged on his bed, feeling slightly better now that the medicine had worked it's way through his system. Todoroki stayed on his mind as he stared up to the ceiling. The look of total defeat was something he never wanted to see on Todoroki's face again. Yet, he had caused it.

A loud knock came from his door before he heard the familiar voice of Mr. Aizawa on the other side announcing that he was coming in. A second later, the door opened to reveal his homeroom teacher. "Come to scold me?" Bakugou scoffed, looking back up to the ceiling.

Mr. Aizawa sighed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Actually no. I came to have you take some more medicine and eat some dinner since I know you didn't eat lunch." The pro hero stated. Bakugou peered over to him to see that Aizawa did indeed have medicine in one hand and a tray in the other. "Todoroki asked me to check in on you." The teacher got over to the bed, placing the tray down onto the table and handing over the medicine. "Just take the medicine. I don't want to hear about more of your whining and saying you are fine." Aizawa scorned.

Bakugou frowned as he took the pills away from his teacher and quickly swallowed them. Grabbing the glass of water from before, he took a quick drink to wash it down. He grimanced at the pain in his throat before reaching over and grabbing an orange slice from the plate.

Aizawa looked over his shoulder for a moment before taking a seat in the chair at Bakugou's desk. He sighed for a second, lacing his fingers together as he looked at his student. "You know, I get to being a pretty big jerk whenever I get sick but when someone is trying to help. It's not that they don't think you can't take care of yourself or that you aren't okay enough too." He paused, taking in a deep breath as Bakugou just looked at him. "I saw Todoroki earlier. He came to me to get you the medicine that you took. Then he had asked me for permission to go see Lunch Rush. That soup that you split on him, he made by hand from scratch with Lunch Rush's help." Aizawa stated. Bakugou squeezed his eyes shut with a bow of his head, taking in a deep breath. He was such an asshole. "When someone takes care of another person, even with a cold. It's because they care and want to see you get better. Bakugou, I know you have an explosive attitude but Todoroki was only trying to be there for you."

Bakugou exhaled the breath that he didn't notice that he had been holding. "God, I'm an asshole." He muttered.

Aizawa reached out, patting Bakugou on the shoulder. "Just get to feeling better than apologize to him. He was only trying to show you that he cares for you." The teacher stated, standing up from the chair and moving to leave the room.

Bakugou called out, causing the man to stop. "Where is he?"

Aizawa thought for a moment. "He was in the shower when the others were making dinner. He should be getting out but you should rest." The man stated, not even looking back at the teen before he exited the room.

Once Aizawa was completely gone, Bakugou looked to the dinner plate before scoffing and getting up from the bed. He rushed out of the room, his energy slowly coming back from the naps and medicine kicking in finally. He rushed towards the boy's bathrooms and paused as Todoroki came out with a towel around his neck. His hair was still dripping from the clear shower that he had.

Todoroki jumped once he realized that Bakugou was standing right there. "Katsuki, you should be resting." Todoroki stated, rubbing the towel against his hair.

"I will but I wanted too.." Bakugou started, looking away for a moment. He clasped a hand on the back of his neck with his face flushing. "Do you have anymore of that soup?"

Todoroki smiled softly, reaching out and grabbing Bakugou's hand. "Of course. I kinda figured you would end up getting into a bad mood cause you didn't feel good so I made extra." He said, motioning for Bakugou to follow him. Bakugou let his face break into a smile before following behind the younger teen.


End file.
